Minha Vingança
by Kiky-Mafe
Summary: Depois de ser jogada do primeiro andar, Rin deseja se vingar por tudoo que Akito fez para o Grupo dos 12 . Mas como? RinxShigure


**Oiee gente!**

Aqui é a Mafê Ly! Eu estou aqui antes de começar a fic para explicar algumas coisas.

1)Sim, essa fic é RinxShigure, mas vocês vão entender o porque do casal, o porque da fic, o porque de tudo relacionado a isso!

2) Muitas pessoas não gostam dos dois juntos e acham que não tem nada a ver (eu e a Kiky estamos inclusas no grupo), mas não nos matem por isso! Eu achei a idéia dela interessante e decidi ajudá-la! E espero que vocês também achem!

Boa Leitura!

**OoOOoOooOoOOoOooOooOoOOoOooOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoO**

**Minha Vingança**

**By Kiky e Mafe Ly**

-Srta. Sohma? O médico disse que a senhorita pode deixar o hospital hoje.

Isuzu se trocou e saiu do hospital. Agora estava voltando para o dojo do mestre Kazuma, onde ficaria por um tempo. No caminho pensava em tudo o que lhe aconteceu. O encontro com Akito, a discussão, o hospital e, principalmente, a visita de Hatsuharu ao hospital. Sim, Haru foi visitá-la logo depois de saber que ela estava internada e tudo o que ele recebeu foram rudes palavras.

- "'Não quero mais saber de você. Eu já me cansei de você.' Foi o que eu disse a ele"- ela seguia o caminho para o dojo. Andava o mais lentamente possível para poder pensar nas coisas antes que chegasse e começassem a fazer perguntas- "Fiz isso por você, Haru. Você merece ser livre. Livre da minha paixão doentia, livre da maldição que nos assombra, livre de Akito."

Subitamente parou de andar. O nome do "Deus" veio-lhe à mente; e junto com isso, tudo o que ele representava. Segundo ele, todos deveriam obedeces-lho e amar somente a ele. Qualquer um que se envolvesse, que amasse outra pessoa, senão ele seria castigado.

E foi por amar outra pessoa a razão pela qual Isuzu foi para o hospital. Akito descobriu que ela e Haru estavam juntos e isso foi suficiente para deixá-lo irritado a ponto de empurrar Isuzu do primeiro andar.

Mas, ao se lembrar disso, ódio lhe preencheu o corpo. Akito realmente a empurrou do primeiro andar.

-"Será que... Quando ele falou sobre o olho do Hatori, ele quis dizer que poderia fazer o mesmo com o Haru?"- ficou com mais ódio de Akito. Ele insinuou que poderia fazer isso.

_-Qual de vocês vai comprar minha ira? Sabe... Eu perco a razão quando tem alguma coisa me incomodando, O olho esquerdo do Hatori foi um trágico exemplo disso, não acha?_

-"Akito, eu vou me vingar pelo que fez a mim e ao Haru. Mas, como?"- Ela pensava nessa pergunta enquanto seguia o resto do caminho para o dojo.

Chegando ao dojo, não teve o trabalho de tirar os sapatos, entrou com os mesmos. Estava andando para dentro do dojo,quando viu outro amaldiçoado pelo horóscopo fazendo o caminho contrário ao seu.

-"Gure-nii..."- Já o havia visto várias vezes na casa da sede, mas nunca no dojo do mestre.

-Rin? Já... Saiu do hospital? - Ele diz saindo de seus pensamentos

-Sai, hoje. - Ela simplesmente respondeu.- O que está fazendo aqui, Gure-nii?

-Ah, Akito está doente então eu achei melhor vir visitá-lo e aproveitei para passar aqui para dar um "oi" para o Kazuma.

-Por que você sempre se refere a Akito no masculino?Akito é uma mulher, não é Gure-nii?

-Hahaha, o que? Akito? Uma mulher? Da onde você tirou essa idéia maluca, Rin?

-É que... As roupas que Akito usa são muito diferentes para um homem. E, se eu comparar a sua mão com a de Akito, eu percebo que as mãos dele são muito delicadas para a mão de um homem. - Depois dessa dedução, Shigure ficou quieto.- Akito é uma mulher, não é, Gure-nii? - Mas, o amaldiçoado pelo cachorro continuou quieto, um silêncio que mostrava que Isuzu havia acertado.

-Nos vemos outro dia, Rin. - Ele diz finalmente e vai embora.

-Isuzu, nós não vimos você entrar! - Kazuma diz, saindo de uma sala, na qual, havia uma convidada.

-Ah! Senhorita Isuzu! A senhorita está bem, que bom!- Tohru diz aliviada e emocionada de ver que a garota está bem.

-Eu vou dormir - Ela cortou todos, antes que fizessem perguntas. Entrou no quarto e continuou a pensar em um meio de se vingar de Akito.

-Agora já sei que Akito é uma mulher. - Ela diz para si mesma - Gure-nii é o favorito dela. E se eu dormisse com o Gure-nii? Eu estaria traindo o que sinto pelo Haru, mas estou fazendo isso por ele. Por ele e por mim.

No dia seguinte, Shigure voltou para visitar Akito, que continuava doente. Mas chegou ao final da tarde, já que sua editora ficou na casa dele o dia todo até que ele terminasse de escrever.

-Por que demorou tanto? - Akito perguntou rispidamente, debaixo das cobertas.- Eu te esperei a tarde toda.

-Eu estava ocupado. Tinha que entregar um trabalho para a minha editora. - Ele diz se explicando.

- Vá embora. -

-O que? Mas eu acabei de chegar. -

-**Vá embora! **Não quero você aqui! -

- O que foi? Está de TPM? -

- Saia daqui, Shigure! Você só sabe falar de você, da sua vida, da sua editora! Nunca se preocupa comigo! Eu não quero mais te ver! - Akito grita, muito irritado.

-Se você quer que eu saia... - Shigure diz se levantando - Mas não espere que eu venha correndo sempre que você me pede. - ele saiu do quarto, deixando o patriarca sozinho no cômodo.

Akito o deixou irritado. Sempre o chamava, mas na maioria das vezes, ela se irritada e mandava ele embora. Estava cansado disso. Enquanto saia da casa do patriarca encontrou novamente Isuzu, no meio do caminho para sua casa. Dessa vez ela usava uma saia curta, uma blusa com o decote um pouco exagerado e uma bota de cano alto.

-Rin? Está melhor?-ele diz da onde estava mesmo. -Nossa! Que decote enorme! - ele comenta sobre a blusa de Rin e pensa malícias.

-Você acha? - ela diz se aproximando do escritor. - Não, é o primeiro que diz isso, mais é o mais importante que falou!

-O que? -

-Isso mesmo, Gure-nii. Quero que você olhe para mim! -

-Estou olhando! Tanto que até fiz um comentário sobre a sua roupa!

-Não quero que olhe para minha roupa, Gure-nii! Quero que me olhe como uma de suas amantes. - Então, sem nenhuma dificuldade, Shigure começa a olhar Rin de cima a baixo.

Desde a ponta do salto da bota, até o último fio de cabelo. Tinha as pernas longas e bem torneadas, a cintura fina os seios fartos um belo rosto.

-Agora, me responde: eu perco pra alguma delas?

-Ganha de quase todas!

-Viu? Não vou ficar sozinha muito tempo! Agora que eu terminei com o Haru, eu estou muito carente e sozinha... -

-O que quer dizer com isso, Rin? -

-Você sabe, Gure-nii - Ela diz se aproximando até seus rostos ficarem muito próximos.- Nada de mais, um beijo ou dois.

Shigure, não resistindo à garota, beija-a levemente nos lábios:

- Eu achei que quando eu te beijasse seria mais emocionante, Gure-nii. Pensei que você tivesse experiência, depois de ficar com tantas mulheres.

- Você não quer que eu te beije do mesmo modo que eu beijo elas. - Mas Isuzu não respondeu. Só ficou encarando-o, até que ele cedeu à vontade dela e a beijou como um beijo deveria ser. Percebeu que, não seria uma má idéia ficar com ela.

Mas, em seguida, A imagem de Akito lhe veio à mente. E ele se afastou de Rin rapidamente.

-Oh, Isso não foi legal! Mas, tudo bem Gure-nii, Se você ainda não está pronto pra jogar... Eu não vou te forçar... Mas me avise quando estiver o.k.? – e ela foi andando.

Aquela noite ele não passou muito bem, não conseguiu dormir. Então ficou desenhando, Um belo rapaz, que amava uma garota que fingia não o querer. E uma outra mulher, muito bonita que vinha tentar o belo rapaz... Mas não chegou mais alem disso. Dormiu em cima dos papéis.

No outro dia ele foi até o dojo do mestre, nem um motivo certo tinha, apenas foi. Esperava encontrar alguém logo de cara mais não encontrou. Entrou mesmo assim, procurou por alguém nos primeiros cômodos e não achou, até que ouviu um barulho. Foi atrás e se surpreendeu: Era Rin. De quatro, tentando desesperadamente pegar algo atrás de uma cômoda.

Não ia dizer que não a desejou naquele momento, pois seria mentira, apenas se conteve! Ela estava em um canto mais alto do chão, ele foi até ela e puxou seus quadris pra se encaixar nos dele. Ela, que não o tinha visto chegar, tomou um susto e ficou de joelhos rápida como um raio, assim seu ouvido encostou na boca dele.

-O que está fazendo Rin? – Ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela.

Ela se arrepiou com aquilo, mais depois um sorriso safado lhe veio ao rosto, reconheceu a voz.

-Gure-nii? O que faz aqui? –

-Só passando! –

-Eu estava tentado pegar aquele lápis, caiu ali atrás e... –

-Eu pego pra você! –

Ele curvou seu corpo junto com o dela, e pegou o lápis, depois levantou novamente junto com ela, e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço.

- Aqui! – ele disse largando-a.

Ela sentou a mesa e abriu seu caderno de desenho, e ficou olhando pro mesmo.

-Você desenha Rin? – Ele senta ao lado dela.

-Por diversão... –

-O que foi? Sem inspiração? –

-Isso... –

-... –

-... –

-Rin... –

-Diga... –

-Aquilo que você me disse ontem... Foi uma indireta? –

-Direta! –

-Você tem certeza...? Não ama mais o Haru? –

Seu olhar parou no nada, Ela lembrou de tanta coisa de uma vez que sua cabeça chegou a doer, mais por fim disse, como se o nome 'Haru' não a afetasse.

-Amei... Amei demais... Mas, isso é passado! –

-Não amo você! –

-Também não te amo! Só quero... Diversão! –

-Então queremos a mesma coisa! –

Ele a puxou pra um beijo bem quente... Seguido de outro... E outro... E as coisas começaram a ficar mais quentes... As caricias, antes na nuca, foram se tornando mais "Calientes"...

- O que significa isso?! –

O.O

**Continua...**


End file.
